mozartmudfandomcom-20200215-history
What should I know at the start
'What should I know when starting with Mozart' 1. Use donations as much as possible *Donations are located just west of The Temple of Nevrast, the room you appear in after the starting minizone. *1w1n from Temple is a Newbie equipment donation room - here you find items from low level zones, that are usually weaker than in "normal" Armor donation room, but still useful to new players. You can also often find here useful unrentable (see Equipment basics page) potions. Especially useful are Magenta potion and Magic potion, which both give Sanctuary spell, Magic potion also gives Strength spell. *2w1n is "normal" Armor donation room, where items from higher zones donated by players end up. If you are lucky, you can find here some really nice items. *1w1s is Weapon donation room, where you can usually find better weapon than the starting one. *2w1s is General donation - anything that doesn't fit other 3 donation rooms ends up here. You can quite often find here item that on the ground has following description "A vial of glowing red blood lies here.", vial of sa'basilisk blood. It also gives Sanctuary spell and usually with longer duration than Magic or Magenta potion, tho duration of Sanctuary is quite random. It also gives Stone Skin spell, which is also really useful for a new player. WARNING! It also gives Paralyze which a new player probably will not be able to resist, so quaff it in some safe room like donations, temple or inn and it will wear off after about 20-30 sec. *3w from Temple stands Parth, NPC that will identify any item you will give him, telling you all the information about its statistics. Up to character level 10 he does that for free, after that he charges minor fee. : 2. Get important spells *You can get spells either from potions, your own spells, getting item that give such spell when you wear it, by asking higher level caster players for those spells or by buying them from Healer NPC, 4s2w1n from Temple. *Most important spells are Sanctuary (halves all the damage you receive), True Sight (allows you to see in the dark and also see invisible items/creatures) and Fly (allows you to cross rooms you can't cross otherwise (e.g. mountain cliffs, water etc.) and also MASSIVELY reduces how much movement points each move costs). *If you already go out of Nevrast, you should also buy Scry spell, that allows you to look into the next room before entering it (see Dangers of Mozart). *There are also some spells you can get early from kills - mages/shadowmages in mage guild in nevrast often have staff of Scry or Sleep and also Scrolls of Recall, Identify and Locate object. Clerics in cleric guild do often carry Violet potions (Recall) or Golden potions (Cure Critical). Recall potions are important because not every class does have Read magic skill and therefore can't use scroll. *Not every caster class has every spell. You can check which class has a given spell by typing "all ", for example "all sanc" will tell you that Sanctuary spell do have only classes Cleric, Druid, Paladin, Monk, Arbiter and Inquisitor, It also tells you from which level they have this spell, because the last 3 classes have it only on Avatar levels (100+). 3. Read helps and ask question * Mozart has extensive help files and also a very useful website. Use them to look up information. * Most of the players are very helpful, so if you have any question, just ask over gossip channel. If there is no response, try asking a specific person directly via tell command, quite often people are sleeping to regenerate mana/hps or are AFK. * If you need something urgent like CR (corpse retrieval - getting back your equipment after you died), don't hesitate to even wake up players sleeping in the inn as long as they don't have AFK or IDLE flags, in that case it would not help you. * Sometime there are no high level players online (you can see who is online by typing "who", make sure you have True sight or Detect Invisibility before you do). That doesn't mean there are no experienced players online, they can play low level alt. When you type "who flaws", anyone who appears on that list is at least semi-experienced, since you can't make a flawed character without having at least one 50+ character prior to that. * When you get lost, you can ask player with Summon spell to summon you or to come get you out. 4. Use consider every time you meet unknown mob * (mob is short for mobile, it is used for any moving kill-able creature, humanoid etc on the mud that is not a player character) * Consider command is really important, it will pretty much tell you in 3 lines how much chance you stand against given mob in possible combat. * First line is comparison of levels - in the beginning you should not attack any mob that is more then "slightly more experienced" than you, because the bigger difference of levels is the harder it is to even hit given mob. * Second line is comparison of damage - unless you cast attack spells or use Backstab, you should not attack mobs that do more damage, unless they have very low hitpoints. * Third line is comparison of hitpoints between you and the mob - it pretty much tells you how long the combat probably will be. * Remember: even tho consider is important, it doesn't tell you everything. For example casters, mobs with high regeneration or with special abilities such as backstab, stun or paralyze can be much more dangerous than consider tells you. (Also see Dangers of Mozart) 5. You do have bandage skill - use it * Bandage skill allows you to get back few lost hitpoints immediately - it is not much but every bit helps and decreases regen time. For more info see Bandage skill on the website. 6. Don't stay hungry and thirsty * Being hungry and thirsty does significantly lower your hitpoints, mana and movement points regeneration. * Easiest way to get a drink is to drink from fountains in towns any time you meet one. 1 drink from fountain is all that is needed. If you have a caster character with spell Minor creation, you type "c minor-cr barrel" to create a barrel full of water, if you have an empty liquid container, you can also fill it using spell Create water some classes even have Heroes feast spell that satiate both hunger and thirst while some other have Endure Hunger/Thirst so they don't have to drink/eat so often. * You can also carry with you a liquid container filled with water (read help fill), but those either don't last long or are quite heavy. * Easiest way to satiate hunger is to make food from the corpses of your enemies (gross, i know :D ). You can use slice on each corpse several times (slice corpse), then cook slices using cooking skill (cook slice) and then eat it using keyword dependent on the mob (e.g. for food from corpse of guard, use "eat guard" to eat cooked slices). You do need a sharp weapon to slice corpse, so it is a good idea even if you use e.g. staff as your weapon to carry with you some light nonrare (see Equipment page) dagger to slice corpse. * Another easy way to get food is simply buying it from a food vendor (in Nevrast he is 4sw1n from Temple). It is good to make an alias to immediately eat it since inventory space is very limited, for example "*alias food buy bread|eat bread". You can also create food with spell Create food (go figure :D ) if your class has it, or use "c minor-cr bread" to create loaf of bread with Minor creation spell if you have that. 7. Use tools mud gives you * Mozart does have built-in support for basic aliases (help alias) so it is good to use them for stuff you do often, for example set up alias for looting ("alias gac get all corpse"). * Mozart also recognizes unfinished words so e.g. instead of "backstab guard" you can type just "b gua". * You can also set up speedwalk aliases to places you go to often (e.g. alias for running from Market Square of Nevrast to South gate of Nevrast would be "run 7s3w3s"). (See Speedwalks page for basic speedwalks) * Configure command allows you to set some basics. 8. Be aware of the dangers * See Dangers of Mozart page. 9. Don't risk * It is usually better to wait for full hps/mana then attacking strong mob half dead and tired. * Fleeing is no shame, it can save your life. * Before you go somewhere where you don't know it, it is best to ask if that zone isn't too dangerous for your level. 10. If there is another player of similar level, group * You can kill mobs faster and more safely when grouped with another player/players. * You can group players such that the highest difference in group is 30 levels (eg. lev 80 player can group with level 110 player, but they can't then invite lev 70 player since difference between 110 and 70 is more then 30). Return to the Guide. Category:New Player